


Pre-mission Routines

by Keepcalmandflatline



Series: Blackwatch!Reader [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch!Reader, F/M, Genji isn't used to his new body, Slight angst vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmandflatline/pseuds/Keepcalmandflatline
Summary: Inspired by the part in the Uprising game mode where Reyes says, "Blackwatch intelligence shows...." For some reason, that line got me thinking about how Blackwatch operates, specifically when preparing for a mission.





	Pre-mission Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Going on missions as a Blackwatch member (to me) kinda seems like riding a rollercoaster. I love the idea of rollercoasters, the parks surrounding them, the general excitement, etc. But the preperation is hell for me. The longer I wait in line the longer I think about how things could go wrong. Even if I don't have much of a wait, getting strapped in and beginning the large climb to the first drop is one of the worst feelings in the world for me. But once the ride is over, I miss the feelings and I want to do it again. Did that make sense? Prob not.

Y/N and Jesse played Rock, Paper, Sissors over who has to wake Genji up as the dropship landed outside central London. After Jesse pleaded for 2 out of 3, Reyes snapped and hollered over his shoulder for one of them to wake him up. By "wake up", they meant having to unplug the wires that led from the base of his spine to his skull from the machine that Zeigler insisted he remained hooked up to as much as possible. It was sort of like a life support system that kept both him and his cybernetic parts running so that he won't exhaust himself during the flight. Usually, when they unplugged the cords, Genji would have a lapse of memory and forget where he was and why his body didn't feel the way it should, leading to a massive panic attack including physically lashing out and a lot of japanese shouting.

The sight was almost as terrifying as it was heartbreaking. Y/N always felt so emotionally distraught, usually calming the man down before gently gathering him into her arms while he clung to her for stability. Jesse's fear of waking Genji was based on a previous experience involving the cowboy's right butt cheek and a shuriken. Neither of them wanted to piss off Reyes so they looked at one another until finally, Y/N broke. 

With a loud sigh, she stands up from the wrap around booth in the corner of the ship. (A/N: Yeah it's the same ship from the spawn rooms) She walked past the basketball court that Reyes had to beg Morrison for, going to the corner that Genji was located. The large machine had wheels, Jesse and Y/N were always the ones who pushed and pulled it from Shimada's room to where ever it needed to go. It was almost like a large medical table, execept it had a dip in the center so that Genji's body slighlty sunk into it and wire ports that connected to the machine behind the table/bed. Y/N stepped on the small plate that caused the table to slowly tilt upwards, now holding Genji up vertically.

Briefly glancing out the window at the foggy morning sky, Y/N braced herself. She reached around Genji's table and pressed the small red button. Instantly, the wires in Genji's body detached from the machine and he woke up with a jolt. Y/N bent her knees slightly, to appear as less of a threat, and her hands shot up in surrender. Genji surged against the restraints, beginning to shout into his mouth piece. His eyes were frantic, darting around the room. His arms were constantly flexing and unflexing against the straps, trying to understand why one arm moved smoothly and pulsed with hot blood while the other was felt so slow, broken, and numb.

"It's okay," Y/N repeated the mantra religiously, slowly stepping towards the young man. "My name is Y/N, remember? We work together for Blackwatch. We make the world a better place by doing things others can't. Remember this? Remember me?" The young woman spoke slowly and softly. She gently reached out her hand towards his restrained one and Genji latched on, desperate for any and all forms of stability and/or comfort. Genji always seemed to like the feel of her soft, delicate hand in his, escpecially when he needed something to take his mind off the strange feeling of disembodient. Y/N stared into the scared eyes of her teammate and gripped his shaking hand tighter. "I'm going to undo the restraints now, okay Genji?"

Genji didn't say anything, but his shaking had slowed almost to a stop. Gingerly pulling the latch on the back of the table, Y/N braced herself. As expected, Genji fell off the table and into her arms. His breathing spiked when he realized he couldn't feel most of his legs. Y/N took him to the booth, Jesse quickly abandoning his seat to make room. She helped Genji sit on the corner of the booth and quickly began the process of activating his suit. Genji's hands gripped her shoulders as she kneeled infront of him. His memory of what happened to him had begun to start coming back, and he fell silent trying to piece it all together. The only noises were his heavy breathing and his suit slowly coming to life.

Once Y/N had gotten his suit fully operational, she stood up and held out a hand to help Genji up. Although physically he now could stand and walk by himself, Y/N didn't mind helping his mental state in any way she could. Genji took her hand and stood up from the corner of the booth. He noticed Jesse standing off to the side and nodded as acknowlegdement. Jesse sighed, knowing the hardest part was over, and climed the steps up to the cockpit to sit with Reyes. Y/N guided Genji over to the basketball court and slowly let go of his hands once he found his balance on the free throw line.

"Alright, we only have a few minutes. Here," Y/N handed him a basketball from off the rack. Genji rolled the ball around in his hands, inspecting the item. "Go ahead, take a shot." Y/N smiled, standing off to the side with her hands casually resting on her hips. "You need to regain your distance judgement." It was then Genji realized he could tell the basket wasn't close to him, but he couldn't tell exactly how far away it was. With a guess, he raised his arms and tossed the ball. It crashed into the four parachutes underneath the basket.

Around that time, Jesse came down the stairs after Reyes blantantly kicked him out of the cockpit. He stood next to the large doors, watching as the city got closer and closer. The twinge of excitement he got was expected but never underestimated. Another mission ment another scuffle with death, Jesse reminded himself. But the thought that meant to scare him actually excited him more. It was masochistic, but Jesse had always carried the idea of dying like a hero ever since he was a child. Dying a heroic death, the ultimate sacrafice, the unyeilding redemption. He glanced over at his long time best friend who was still caught up in helping Genji get his bearings. "Yeah," Jesse thought to himself, "I would die for her."

While Jesse thought of death, Genji as thinking on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. He had been reborn into this body, designed as a weapon without a choice. Well, he had a choice, but the choice was life or death and he wasn't quite ready to leave this earth. Sometimes, for brief moments, he wonders if he made the right decision. Genji has proven to be a valuable asset for Blackwatch and while the questionable tasks they are ordered to carry out do make difference, he wonders if it's worth the pain and exhaustion, both mental and physical. He took the ball from his friend, atleast he thinks he would consider Y/N a friend. She's very caring towards him on missions and the few times Genji is allowed outside of his room, but other than that they don't spend time together when it is not obligated. Genji didn't have much time to continue to think about it as Commander Reyes gracefully landed the ship in a courtyard.

"Come on." Y/N's voice snapped him out of his trance. She came towards him with his swords in her hands, delicately holding them out for him to take. Genji accepted them with a small nod, recieving a smile in return. He vaguley remembered the shurikens stored away withing his biotic arm and grimaced at the mental image.

Reyes came down the stairs as Athena began powering down the plane. The large door infront of Jesse opened with a hiss. Y/N was adjusting the pistols on her hips and the rifle on her back. Jesse unholstered his Peacekeeper while Gabriel picked up the twin shotguns from a nearby dufflebag. "Alright boys and girls, Morrison is gonna send a team down her in a few hours to hack the anti-aircraft terminals before they go live. Our job is to clear out a path as much as possible and find out what they'll be going up against. Clear?" Reyes briefed the team as they exited the ship. "Crystal." Y/N said, taking the rifle off her back and beginning to check the rooftops nearby.

"Nothing better than busting our asses and then letting Morrison and his buddies show up last second and get all the credit for it." Jesse said to himself, but purposefully loud enough for Gabriel to hear. All he got out of his commander was an eyeroll, much to his dismay. "Come on, Jesse, it's gonna be Cadet Oxton's first mission. Go easy on 'er." Y/N said, eyes still trained to the skyline. "It's not her I've got an issue with, sugar." Jesse grumbled. 

Y/N opened her mouth to respond, but Gabriel cut her short with a quick, "Enough!" Jesse and Y/N turned towards Reyes while Genji was still watching from behind. He didn't realize he was still standing on the platform until it started lifting up and he stumbled. "I was strike commander once and it is _not_ as easy as it looks. You have to be the face of an entire organization and you alone will be blamed for anything and everything that goes wrong. Spoiler alert: Shit hits the fan alot. And until you're man enough to hold that role with as much ease as Morrison does, feel free to say whatever you please. But until then, you are a criminal who should be rotting in prison if it werent for Morrison's final say. You have no idea what he went through to stop you from being taken away, do you?" Reyes had started out heated but ended on a calm note. "I'm getting real sick of that lip you always give me, Jesse."

Jesse's rebelious flame had been sucesssfully extenguished thanks to Reyes. Y/N smirked to herself before glancing over at Genji, who had been deathly still throughout the entire exchange. Genji honestly believed that Reyes was going to pull his gun out at one point and he decided to remain near the plane. Given that Genji spent almost all his time training or strapped to his machine, he didn't know that Jesse's attitude was a weekly occurance.

Y/N cleared the skyline before making her way to Genji where he stood rooted. Reyes and McCree had already begun their silent trek towards the Null Sector activity, a few miles ahead. Y/N held Genji's flesh hand as well as his robotic one. Much to his surprise, he could feel it in both arms. He looked down at their enjoined hands before slowly looking up at Y/N's shining face. "Come on, Shimada. We got some ground to cover." She said pulling him futher into the city.


End file.
